A variety of trailer mounted cargo and storage systems have been proposed in the prior art but have not developed into a universal system for cargo transport that answers the complex needs of both shipping customers and the trucking industry. For the most part, the space beneath the undercarriage of long haul trailers has remained unused, with the exception of specialized storage containers for unique needs, such as pallet storage, tools, load securements, emergency equipment (such as snow chains, tow ropes, gloves, caution signs, flairs) and the like.
Companies typically budget 2–4% of the value of a shipment for loss due to theft in transit. A typical type of petty theft occurs from a stacked pallet of merchandise in corrugated containers. A thief will cut or punch a hole in an exposed side of a box, remove some merchandise and then rotate the box to conceal the damaged side. Typical loading dock check-in procedures merely confirm the receipt of a number of pallets containing a number of cartons. Since the time and location of the loss cannot be determined at the time of discovery by simple external inspection, no recovery attempt is made. Such theft losses also occur in the warehouses and back rooms of retailers and wholesalers.
Another common and accepted form of loss is in-transit damage. When items are shipped in corrugated boxes on pallets it is very common for the boxes to sustain corner and end damage that renders them unsuitable for full value retail sale. Many wholesalers and distributors offer a level of claim for damages of 1 to 2% that will be honored without requiring return of goods. These low-level claims are frequently taken as an automatic discount by retailers regardless of the condition of the goods they receive. Additionally, much larger losses due to damage during shipment are not uncommon. Management of such large damage claims, which require return of goods as proof of damage, are very costly. They entail additional shipping costs and substantial administrative overhead, as well as genuine cost of goods due to product loss.
The American Trucking Association reports that the average Class 8 truck having a permitted load capacity of 60,000–90,000 pounds, actually carries a haul weight on average of just under 29,000 pounds (source: ATA Trucking Trends 2000). This represents an underutilization of the truck's hauling capacity in weight of more than 50% on average. The reasons for this are two-fold. First, in some cases, owing to the density of the materials being shipped, the truck simply fills (cubes out) before the weight limit is reached. In this instance undercarriage usage could provide immediate benefit because it effectively increases the carrying volume of the trailer. Second, in other cases, the structural strength of the cargo as packed on un-reinforced pallets does not allow the cargo to be stacked at all, or in other cases does not allow the cargo to be stacked to the full interior height of the trailer.
Examples of undercarriage utilization devices include Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,760 that discloses a system for mounting to undercarriage I-beams of trailers, both wheel cover skirts for fore-and-aft adjustable rear-wheel bogies and external container packages, the latter consisting of rectangular containers having an internal, manually-operable rack and pinion gear system for engaging opposed l-shaped clamps on the horizontal flanges of the I-beams. Lapansie U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,408 discloses “trapezoidal” containers for transport of granular material during the normally empty return trips of trucks. Alternate containers are nested, with long transverse sides in contact, upside down by flanged pallet portions, with their hinged, full length lids being oriented downwardly. Betts U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,303 shows an underslung trailer cargo container system consisting of a single, large container that spans the full width and free length of the trailer that is retained by outrigger J-hooks mounted to exterior side-rails of the undercarriage, thus increasing the width of the trailer body. Cohen U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,518 shows an insulated underslung container for transport of perishables consisting of a framework having insulated panels, a side-facing one of which is openable, that is removably mounted by bolts and wing nuts to special, triple angle iron rails.
In the category of dedicated undercarriage storage apparatus, Amundson U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,169 shows a swing-out-and-down, 18″ deep container that is mounted to a truck undercarriage by a bell crank, guide rail/roller and air cylinder system; a wide skirt is required on the truck to engage the retaining angle iron of the aluminum container. Rudbeck U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,312 shows stepped luggage containers for busses that are bolted to the undercarriage and have openable side panel doors, the stepped cross-section accommodates the recessed center bus aisle. Gothier U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,351 shows a storage rack assembly for flat bed trailers that is clamped by bolts onto the longitudinal, spaced I-beams, as distinct from the transverse I-beams. Amy U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,063 shows a pair of underslung bins for carrying the long straight exhaust tubes for automotive muffler systems. The bins are the full width of the trailer and have opposite side doors and telescoping internal posts to separate the different types of pipes. No hanger system is shown; it appears they are permanently mounted as a product-dedicated system. Selber U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,134 shows a pallet storage rack slung under a truck bed by chains whose length can be adjusted. After loading, canvas covers can be added to protect the pallets from dirt and moisture. Weiner U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,844 shows storage drawers for mobile homes that are secured under the stationary trailer in the skirt area by hand clamps.
Finally, large, plastic and wood open-topped pallet-base containers are in extensive use in the agricultural industry for receipt in the field of lettuce, cabbage, tomatoes, citrus, nuts and the like. An ornamental design for a pallet container is shown in Provot U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 382,401 which includes embossed side panels and openings in the base for receiving the forks of fork lifts from all sides. Being open at the top and having slotted upper side rails, this type of bin offers no security against theft, or contamination or damage from weather or other hazards.
Accordingly, this exemplary state of the art reveals that there remains a significant and substantial unmet need for universal, fully closeable and lockable pallet containers for secure shipment of a wide range of goods, both interior of the trailer for improved security and underslung to maximize the unused, permitted carrying capacity of trucks.